Starstar's Rise
lol, I always wondered what would happen if something like this happened. xD Alliegiances ThunderClan Leader: Littlestar - A small tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: '''Swallowfur - A slim silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Cloudfrost - White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes. '''Warriors: Hazelswirl - Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Adderpaw Crowclaw - Black tom with frosty blue eyes. Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Thornheart - Ginger tom with green eyes. Brightspot - Tortoiseshell she-cat. Queens: Robinleg - Small ducky brown she-cat; expecting Thornheart's kits. Medowpoppy - Golden tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Elders: Treefall - Brown tom Stonestream - Once pretty silver she-cat ShadowClan Leader: 'Fallowstar - Tan tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Deputy: '''Nightwish - Black she-cat with green eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Toadeyes - Ginger tom with green eyes ''Apprentice: Riverpaw '''Warriors: Shadowedfern - Black she-cat with tinted green eyes. Apprentice: Spottedpaw Ashstorm - Gray tom with black flecks. Rustfur - Ginger she-cat with white flecks and belly with amber eyes Oakclaw - Brown/red tom with blue eyes. Smokecloud - Dark gray tom with ice blue eyes. Apprentice: Rainpaw Rockpelt - Gray tom with white paws and tail tip. Queens: Ivyvine - White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes; expecting Rockpelt's kits. Bluepool - Blue furred she-cat with deep blue eyes; mother of Ashstorm's kits (Palekit - pale she-kit with blue eyes, Longkit - tabby tom with long legs) Elders: Tinytooth - Small, old, tom WindClan Leader: '''Birchstar - Small tan tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and belly and green eyes. '''Deputy: '''Swiftstep - Black and white tom with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Rippletail - Blue-gray tom '''Warriors: Eagletalon - Brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle. Stormbreeze - Gray tom with swirly black stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice Smallpaw Daisypetal - White she-cat with yell eyes. Leafpelt - Dark brown tabby Apprentice: Shallowpaw Badgerclaw - Dark warrior Queens: Splashheart - Toirtoishell she-cat with amber eyes. Elders: None RiverClan Leader: 'Pouncestar - Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Tawnyheart - Gray tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Rabbittail - Brown tom with white paws and white tail tip. ''Apprentice: Lilypaw '''Warriors: Brackenfur: Ginger tabby with amber eyes. Acornfall - Brown tom. Apprentice: Shrewpaw Amberpelt - Golden-brown she-cat with dark blue eyes. Molefur - Black tom with amber eyes. Darkwind - Dark warrior. Apprentice: Robinpaw Mouseclaw - Small dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes. Flowersplash - Tortoiseshell she-cat. Weedstream - Ginger tom with green eyes. Waspstripe - Golden she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw Starlingflight - Small brown she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and belly. Patchspot - Brown and white tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Runningpaw Apprentices: Shrewpaw - Tan tabby tom with a narrow face and amber eyes. Foxpaw - Slender ginger she-cat with black paws and a white chest, belly, and tail tip and glittering green eyes. Runningpaw - Cream she-cat with darker paws, ears, and tail and blue eyes. Robinpaw - Pale tabby with speckled blue eyes. Queens: Duskberry: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Brackenfur's kit (Starkit - Black she-kit with white chest and belly and a tear drop shape on her head and blue eyes) Elders: Bramblethorn - Brown tom Lakesplash - Silver she-cat with green eyes. Prologue "There's only one kit." Rabbittail said. "A little she-kit. She's pretty weak so you'll want to watch her. What do you want to name her?" Brackenfur looked at his mate. Duskberry was curled up against the tiny bundle, licking it. She looked up at the two toms, then back at her kitten. She paused for a moment thoughtfully," Starkit." she meowed. "Perhaps our ancestors will take pity on her and she'll live." The she-cat clearly wasn't optimistic about her kit's survival and she licked it's head again. "What if she becomes leader?" asked Brackenfur. He snorted. "Starstar?" Rabbittail's whiskers twitched and Duskberry rasped her tongue against her kit for another moment, then stared directly into Brackenfur's amber gaze. Her green eyes were serious and sorrowful. "Brackenfur, all of our kits have been dissappointments," she said, thinking of their other litters, not even trying to make him think more of Starkit. "Traitors, running away to be kittypets, evil and ambitious....what makes you think this one'll be any different?" Brackenfur nudged Starkit with his tail, not noticing that Rabbittail had slipped out. "I dunno...." he muttered. Duskberry broke her gaze with him, "So she's Starkit." Brackenfur nodded and his gaze softened a little when he licked Duskberry's cheek, "Whatever you want." Duskberry nodded and her eyes slipped back to her kit. Brackenfur licked her ear quickly and padded out. "Oh Starkit," she meowed softly, drawing her kit closer, glad the nursery was empty. "Please don't be as much a failure as your older siblings....please. You don't have to be leader, just don't die....or..." she thought of all the things her previous kits had done and decided to save some time by not listening them all, "Or do anything your siblings haven't done." Starkit didn't move much, just nudged closer to her mother's belly. Duskberry decided to take this as a sign that her kit was stronger then she seemed. Lilypaw ran in. Duskberry looked up at the medicine cat apprentice. "Yes?" she said drowsily. "You'd better come quick," the small she-cat told her worriedly. "Shrewpaw and Foxpaw have been in the medicine storage!" "I just had another kit, surely some of my older children can wait!" Duskberry snapped. Lilypaw nodded and backed away as the older she-cat turned back to her new kit, "Now where was I..." Chapter 1 Starkit opened her eyes and looked around the nursery. It was empty and the pale dawn light streaked into the shafts at the top of the nursery ceiling, casting a shadowy light on Duskberry's tan, brown, and black tortoiseshell pelt as she slept peacefully. Starkit wondered what her pelt look like. Is it as pretty? '' She twisted around, trying to glimpse it but her eyes were still not very good and moss was covering her pelt. She thrashed around, trying to see what she looked like but all she managed to do was crash against her mother and let out a squeal. "Oof! What the-" Duskberry's eyes flew open and she saw Starkit and gave a purr. "Hey little one...you opened your eyes!" "Yes!" meowed Starkit, pleased with how pretty her voice sounded. She looked at Duskberry's pretty green eyes and wondered what hers looked like in frustration. Duskberry purred, "I can't wait to tell Brackenfur! And all your siblings!" Starkit looked around. The nursery was completely empty. "Did they already go out?" she asked curiously. "Well...in a way. They're all apprentices or warriors now." "Really? How many? What're their names? Will they visit me?" Starkit perked her ears. Duskberry didn't look too flustered and starkit got the feeling she'd been pestered like this a lot. "I've had 2 litters before you. One of 3 and one of 2. The first one was Mouseclaw, Flowersplash, and Darkwind. The second litter are apprentices now, Foxpaw and Shrewpaw. They might. They're very busy making tro-with their warrior duties." Starkit blinked in confusion, wondering what her mother was saying. They she nodded. "Well..." "Don't you want to go explore?" ''Explore? The thought hadn't crossed her mind. She suddenly felt very excited, realizing that this was her chance to see her territory-or at least sme of it. I'm going to be a warrior! Excitement pricked at her paws and she nodded, "Yes please!" Duskberry's whiskers twitched. Her eyes seemed confused though as though none of her other kits had ever not wanted to go exploring as soon as they opened their eyes. She blinked slowly, then licked Starkit's head. "Go ahead little warrior. Come back soon." Starkit nudged her mother with her nose and pushed her way out of the nursery, making sure to avoid the barbed brambles. She blinked and gasped at the new world in fornt of her. Chapter 2